吻我，越过花园里的那道门
by Heptapora
Summary: 二战时期，一架德国飞机穿越瑞士领空时被击落。飞行员幸免于难，被住在附近小镇的姑娘艾瑞卡发现了…


她看到了他，在湖边。

也许她不应该在那里停留太久的，可她喜欢那些在湖边的湿地上生长的野花，尤其是红蓼。她喜欢看着风拨动它们长长的茎秆和叶子，看着绯红的颜色揉进一片翠绿中。夏天或许能听到蟋蟀的鸣叫，还有蜜蜂，那些黄黑相间的小东西抖动着翅膀徘徊在花丛间。有时候她会在那里站一会儿，把头发别在耳后，听着风穿过草丛的声音，注视着光穿过树叶落下斑驳的阴影。她会忘记时间，回家后被吓得手足无措的哥哥一把拉入怀中，过了许久才责备她在路上耽误了太长时间。

哥哥是对的，她想。现在已经不那么安全了。就在一天前，她还听到哥哥在晚餐桌上说起国/防/军又击落了一架德/国飞机，残骸就落在镇子附近不远处，却没有找到飞行员。

现在，她看到他了。

她的两只手扣在胸前，扭动着手指头。就在她前面几米远处躺着一具身着德/军制服的躯体。她猜想他是从湖中爬上岸的，或许他晕了过去，因为耗费了太多力气，或者因为他还带着伤。又或者—艾瑞卡下意识地作了一个吞咽的动作—现在在她面前的是一具尸体。她不太确定哪一种情况会更令她感到恐惧。

然后她听到了一阵呻吟。

艾瑞卡绷紧了神经，压低身体隐藏在草丛中。但那个人并没有醒过来，而是扭动了一下躯体，右臂从他的胸前掉下去，露出了一道暗红色的伤口。

哦，她有点儿难过地想，他受伤了。然后她看了看身边的篮子，里面装着哥哥要她带给埃德尔斯坦先生的药品和绷带。他现在还用不到它们，不过也许这些东西能帮助那些穿越边境来避难的犹太人。艾瑞卡咬着嘴唇思考了一会儿，随后脱掉鞋，提着裙子走进了泥沼之中。她走得很小心，尽量踩在干燥的土地上，终于接近了那个德/国军官。她在裙子上打了一个结把它系在腰间，然后弯下腰把双手伸到军官的肩膀背后，托住他的两腋往后拽。军官的胳膊上结着结实的肌肉，然而并不粗壮，躯体也没有她想象中的沉重。尽管如此，她还是不得不在中间停歇了几秒钟揉揉酸痛的胳膊。

德/国人睁开了眼睛。

艾瑞卡猛地向后一缩，使得他的头重重地摔在了地上。"嘿！"军官龇牙咧嘴地发出了一声抗议，随后右手撑在土地上，试图坐起来。"别动！你受伤了！"艾瑞卡忍不住脱口而出，随后立即捂住了嘴巴。她不该说的。她应该马上离开这儿。现在。

但是她没有。军官听到声音朝她的方向眯起了眼睛，眼神几乎像一头草丛中的狼，令她抖了一下。随后他低下头按了按自己的前胸，"没事儿，"他判断道，"肋骨还没断。"

"不。我会把你拖到那边的大树根部，你可以靠在那里休息一会儿。"她冷静地说，语气坚定得令自己吃惊。

他瞧了瞧她光着的两只脚丫子，还有企图藏在裙褶里的一双小手，脸上露出了点儿怜悯的表情。"别把我说得那么没用，只要我的腿—"他突然瞪大眼睛，咽了一口唾沫，试图把抽搐的表情掩盖下去。

他的腿断了。她想，现在他们没有别的办法了。她叹了一口气，弯下腰，两只手绕过他的胳膊抱在他胸前，这对她来说很吃力，但也许不是办不到。

"我会把你压扁的。"她听见他低声说。他的手按在额头上，她注意到暗红色的血迹从他的手套边缘溢出来，浅金色头发下的皮肤结着暗紫色的淤青。别再昏过去了， 她急切地想，然后停下让他枕在她的膝盖上，动手从医药箱里翻找东西。而他的手则在自己的腰间摸索，最后从皮带上解下了一只水壶。"我还私藏这一点儿威士忌。"他冲她笑笑，没能掩饰住苍白的脸色。随后他咬掉瓶盖，仰头灌了一口，因为喝得太猛而咳嗽了几声。"就把我放在这儿。"他的语气突然变得冰冷，"然后离开这里，走，越远越好。"

"可您…"

"你知道我是谁吗？"他目光犀利地横扫了她一眼。

"您是谁不重要。您现在受伤了，得有人照顾您。"她抬了抬下巴，努力克服着恐惧。她看到了他腰间一处凸起的形状，那是枪，她立即意识到。"我会叫人来把您送到医院。"

"不！"他锐利地打断了她，"谁都别叫。你从没看见过我，懂吗？"

她不可置信地瞪大眼睛："我们会公正地对待…"

"别说出那个词。"他的声音更为沙哑了一些，"拜托了。"

她看了他一会儿，仿佛要确定那是不是他真正的意思。然后她转过身，从医药箱中取出绷带、酒精和止血剂。"如果您希望如此。"她轻声回应道，"我会给您留下些用得着的药品。"

他点点头，感谢着她的善意。"在路上小心点儿，"他再次虚弱地微笑起来，"我刚刚好像看到了蛇。"

刚刚下过雨，她不得不小心翼翼地向前迈出每一步。尽管如此，浅口皮鞋还是会偶尔陷入淤泥中。现在已经接近冬天了。她抬头看了一眼天空，头顶的树叶已经开始泛黄，枝丫交错发出一阵沙响。"傍晚也许会起风。"她想起哥哥的话，将身上的羊毛披肩往里裹了裹。

现在她正向一处废弃的林间小屋走去。守林人曾经住在那里，后来越来越多的人搬到了森林的另一边，人们在这里开垦耕地，修建医院和学校，城镇最终包围了森林，于是小屋也被废弃了。

"军官先生—您在吗—"在犹豫很久之后，她向旷野深处喊去。她确定他还在这里的什么地方：他的腿上还带着伤，不能走太远，只要…她的眼睛扫向地面，想到昨天埃德尔斯坦先生曾提到有人在附近的森林中看到过狼，为此他特意嘱托一位同乡送她回家。晚上她嚼着豌豆粒坐在餐桌前，终于没有将这件事告诉哥哥，否则他不会允许自己独自徘徊在这附近，而这也就意味着她再也没有机会见到那个人了。

她抬起视线，傍晚昏黄的光线打在灌木丛顶端，而另一侧的叶子被黑暗所掩盖，交错的光影随风簌簌抖动着。她想起了那个军官，他高耸的颧骨和苍白的面颊留给了她深深的印象，让她几乎毫无道理地判断那棱角分明的面孔是他性格的反照。她还从未那么近、那么真切地接近一名武夫，尽管他见过哥哥身着军装的照片，也在日内瓦的街道上见到过列队前进的国防军，但是那个人和他们截然不同。

他杀过人。

在他的目光横扫向她的一瞬间她意识到了这一点。

风更大了。她下意识地捂住了裙子，向前踉跄了几步，抓紧了撺在手中的提篮。她得在天黑前回去，否则哥哥会担心的，她想。

"军官先生—"

一只手突然从背后捂住了她的嘴，另一只勒住了她的双臂，按着她往下压。她吓得脑海中一片空白，只得踢腾着腿反抗着身后的人。然后她在耳边感到一阵鼻息："嘘—小家伙，安静点儿，好吗？我可没打算对你做什么—"

她听出了这声音，终于镇静下来。尽管她还是能感到自己的胸膛起伏着，血液不断冲刷着太阳穴。

两人弓身在草丛中站了一会儿，最后他放开了环在她腰上的胳膊，她感到他踉跄了一下，左手还抓着她的手腕。

"你可把我吓着了。"他拍着她的肩膀笑道。艾瑞卡睁大眼睛，发现他丝毫无意为刚才的举动道歉。

"我叫基尔伯特，基尔伯特·贝什米特，如果你想知道。"他自顾自地朝着小屋的方向走去，艾瑞卡注意到他拿了一根枯树枝充作拐杖，但高度显然不合适。"下次可别在这荒郊野外的地儿喊军官，我可不想被路过的哪个村民拿枪顶着。"

"我很抱歉，贝什米特先生。"她跟在他后面，顺从地回答道。

"别那么叫我，我会以为你在叫我老爹。"他在前面夸张地挥了挥胳膊，"基尔伯特，或者基尔就行。"

两个人花了一段时间走进木屋—基尔伯特走得很慢，而且拒绝了艾瑞卡的帮助。军官将自己安置在靠墙的一处干燥的木板上，他俯下身体时很吃力，而且显然在尽力掩饰着痛苦。"我得谢谢你带来的药，"他冲她笑笑，"要么我恐怕就得因为感染死在这鬼地方了。"

她点点头："我很高兴它们对您有用。"

"有用？当然！"他苦笑了一声，向旁边啐了一口，艾瑞卡注意到痰液里带着血丝。"好歹能让尸体看着体面点儿。"然后他由上到下将她打量了一番，让她感到有点儿局促—她还站着，倒不是怕弄脏了她的裙子，而是因为若让鞋袜沾上泥土会难以向哥哥解释原因。"像你这样的乖女孩儿不该来这儿的。"她感到他的声音低沉了下来，带着某种防卫的语气。

"您需要水。"她镇定地向他指出，"这附近没有小溪。"然后她没有给他时间反驳，便从提篮里取出了水、食物和绷带。她抬眼望向他，看见他半张着嘴，话卡在喉咙里。

他一定是饿了，她有些怜悯地想到。在森林里偶尔能逮到兔子，但没有谁拖着一条瘸腿办到这一点。她把东西递给他，同时强烈地感到身体在拒绝接近这个人。我在害怕，她想。

他斜瞥了她一眼，随后就在她面前不顾形象地大声咀嚼起来。这让她感到有些难以形容地喜悦。他会活下去的。她在背后握紧了拳头，我会让他活下去的。

"…我每次吃东西的时候它都在我脚边蹦来蹦去的，我…嘿！我是说真的！"

艾瑞卡的手背盖在唇前，好不容易才停止住笑声。"对不起，"她歪歪脑袋望向他，嘴角边还有一抹弧度，"因为它听上去实在是太可爱了。"眸子里还闪着亮晶晶的光，她直率地注视着他的眼睛，语气里捎带着几分俏皮。

他抓抓脑袋，有点儿尴尬地咧咧嘴。他现在看起来比她刚见到他时更像一个大男孩了，尽管有时候他突然沉默下来，眼睛注视着远处的地平线。他在回忆什么人，后来艾瑞卡这样琢磨着，也许是和他并肩作战过的兄弟，也许是他的家人。他在想他还能不能再次见到他们。

但是现在基尔伯特只是眯着眼睛仰望着天空，过了一会儿，他的手往上伸，好像要抓住什么东西。然后他笑了起来，把手伸给她看："下雪了。"

她在他的指尖上看到了一瓣小小的雪花，一只角折断了，在她的注视下慢慢变得通明，最后在黑色皮手套上留下了一粒水珠。哦，冬天到了。她想，已经过了这么久了。

基尔伯特的伤已经完全好了。他挺直身板时甚至比她哥哥还要高些，大概和埃德尔斯坦先生一样高，但远比他要结实。她猜测他曾经吃过很多苦，不过他并不经常提到。偶尔他说起他的兄弟们，也多半是嘲笑他们在喝醉酒时做过什么荒唐事儿。他总是尽量不谈战争，即使当她鼓起勇气问他的时候也会刻意绕开话题。

可能有些东西需要经历过什么才能理解，她想她明白。

"啊嘁—"她突然打了个喷嚏。

基尔伯特转头看向她，让她感到挺难堪，于是立即捂住了鼻子。"对不起。"她小声说。

他取下她的羊毛披肩，从中间对折了一下，把还夹着雪花的那一面盖在里面。然后他绕过头发为她把披肩系在脖子上，动作很轻柔。"你该回去了。"

她眨眨眼睛望着他，在这简单的一句话中听到了一种悲伤。她突然想要抱抱他，于是真的就那么做了。她的脸颊贴在他胸前，在那件污渍斑斑的制服上嗅到了一股火药味。

他只是摸了摸她的头发。"走吧。"他说。

而她多希望时间静止在此刻。

他忽然将一支胳膊抵在了她背后，骨节分明的手按在她的后脑勺上，然后从腰侧取出了什么东西。

一声枪响。

她瞪大眼睛，几乎能听到自己的心跳。随后他放开了他。

"是狼。"他甩开她三两步向前走去，"这畜生一直跟着我们。"

她还站在原地，手捂在胸口上，耳内还回荡着鸣音。他开枪了，她颤抖着双唇向前望去，穿军装的男人朝地上的尸体踢了一脚。

"看来我现在就得走了。"她听见他低声说。"听到枪声警/察会跑过来的。"他低头骂了一句，往地上狠狠跺了一下腿，最后才抬眼看向她。"正好。我送你回去。"

她本能地想要摇头，但还是克制住了。她的袖子在裙子上磨蹭了一会儿，最后攀上了他的手臂。

在路上两个人都没有说话，只是沿着公路一直朝前走，直到他们远远地看到房屋，有白色的烟雾顺着烟囱飘起来。

他们在她家门前停下。她和哥哥有一个小小的庭院，前方围着木篱笆。

"这院子挺漂亮。"他试图说点儿什么。

她点点头，感谢着他的好意，然后打开门。

他们在门前站了一会儿。

然后，仿佛在应允着她的愿望那样，军官向前跨了一步，一只手捧着她的脸颊，把她的刘海儿往后拂。她盯着他的那双红眼睛，几乎没法儿移开视线。她想到了水边的红蓼，想到她第一次看到他时，他的胳膊从胸前掉下去，露出了红色的伤口。

他的唇吻在她的额头上。

"再见了，小家伙。"他喃喃道。

"再见，基尔伯特。"她轻声回应着。


End file.
